lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Antario Jest
' Antario Jest' is the slow witted son of Jurden, and Illensia Jest making him a member of House Jest. Antario Jest has three siblings in the form of Taemin, Jaeharies, and Rhaenyra Jest of which his brother Taemin was a skilled fighter as a child but became sickened by Greyscales and now is a member of the Order of the Dragon preaching in Lannistane, his brother Jaeharies is the heir to House Jest despite being younger then Antario and he has led the forces of House Jest during the years of conflict, while his sister Rhaenyra departed for the Lucernian academy during the departure of House Jest to assist in the War in Bolten. Antario Jest would marry Lanna Lannistane of whom before his mental retardartion he had loved her dearly but after he knew nothing. With Lanna Lannister he is told he has two children but the fact is that he has never slept with her throughout their marriage and thus none of the children are his. Antario Jest was born a capable young man, and in this capability he was eventually sent to the Lucernian Academies. During his time there he became friends with many people including Lanna Lannister of whom he fell in love with. While spending time near the underwater lakes above Lucerne he would trip on a rock and fall into the water and lose oxygen in his brain for many minutes nearly dying before he was pulled out by his friends who finally found him. Following this the wit that he had was gone, and he was barely capable of thought or even holding a sword. In his foolishness the other children begin to make fun of him and bully him until the point came that they dressed him in a fools costume and this became something that he grew attatched too. Antario Jest would become a part of a plot by Jasper and his friends to conseal the pregnancy of Lanna Lannister by him, and thus he was convinsed that he had slept with Lanna and made her pregnant. Very capable of being coached and repeating the things he was told (especially by Lanna who had a severe amount of control over the slow man) he was able to tell his father of this who now hated him but was atleast happy that a marriage had come from him, and now a child. History Early History Antario Jest was born a capable young man, and in this capability he was eventually sent to the Lucernian Academies. During his time there he became friends with many people including Lanna Lannister of whom he fell in love with. While spending time near the underwater lakes above Lucerne he would trip on a rock and fall into the water and lose oxygen in his brain for many minutes nearly dying before he was pulled out by his friends who finally found him. Following this the wit that he had was gone, and he was barely capable of thought or even holding a sword. In his foolishness the other children begin to make fun of him and bully him until the point came that they dressed him in a fools costume and this became something that he grew attatched too. Antario Jest would become a part of a plot by Jasper and his friends to conseal the pregnancy of Lanna Lannister by him, and thus he was convinsed that he had slept with Lanna and made her pregnant. Very capable of being coached and repeating the things he was told (especially by Lanna who had a severe amount of control over the slow man) he was able to tell his father of this who now hated him but was atleast happy that a marriage had come from him, and now a child. Family Members Relationships Category:House Jest Category:People Category:Human Category:Slow Category:Ostrogoth